


I will love you until the end of time

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Moulin Rouge songs AU, Romance, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of hugging involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: In a world where Credence Barebone is a poor writer who moved to Paris and where Percival Graves is an infamous dancer at the no less infamous Moulin Rouge, music merges with love and creates something wonderful.A string of songficlets.





	I will love you until the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Moulin Rouge AU translation, then me and [angst-wizard](https://angst-wizard.tumblr.com/) watched the movie and... this happened.  
> I am throwing it out here just to hold an experiment and see what happens. I hope you like it, I would love to try and incorporate all the Moulin Rouge songs into an actual series of songficlets. Do let me know what you think :)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://accio-toffy.tumblr.com/).

How much hope could fit in this young writer’s heart! It swelled happily at a mere sight of the beautiful man before him, whose eyes were so expressive with love. 

Credence rocked gently in Percival’s embrace, lips pressed to the sweaty skin of his forearm. Wind played with the man’s shortcut fringe, caressed his cheeks with delicacy.

“Never knew I could feel like this,” he mumbled against Percival’s skin. Even as a writer he could barely find words to describe what he felt. Everything around him seemed so beautiful and new. Like he had never seen the sky before, the way it sparkled and shone down on the two of them, embracing each other and being embraced by mild morning sun.

Credence felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and he imprinted that secret smile on a place where no one could see, but where Percival would feel. The young man’s lips touched Percival’s chest as he kissed and smiled at the same time. How much he wanted to hide that smile on other places, and so he moved up and traced the collarbone with his full lips, aligned his mouth curve to the curve of Percival’s shoulder, finally searching for his lips to vanish inside his kiss.

“Every day I love you more and more,” Credence whispered in a hot mouth which opened willingly. And when an eager tongue flicked at his lips, he couldn’t help the electrifying feeling deep inside him which brought too much happiness for him to bear. If only Percival could listen to his heart, he’d probably have heard it sing.

And Percival could have said those very words and his heart must have been singing the same song as he held Credence close to his heart. Just a few days ago he truly had nothing. What were the jewels he had to wear, what were the costumes of glitter and silk that he put on every night to entertain people who only saw him as an object and subject of their one-night-stand passions? Now his heart raced as it told him that he was given everything.

He would have stood on the edge of the wide French hotel balcony, Credence pressed to him and their bodies wrapped in one wrinkled sheet, and he would have watched the seasons change, winter to spring, but he knew that even with days, weeks and months passing by, he would have loved Credence until the end of time.

There were days when Credence, lying on top of him and admiring, would look up, his face suddenly so sad, and ask:

“What if Lord Grindelwald discovered us, Percival?”

Percival would take Credence’s hands in his own and kiss his fingers, fingertips, roughened from the touch of a typewriter. He’d pull at Credence a little, bringing him closer, their naked bodies warm and comfortable against each other. He’d bring his arms to his collarbone and rest the young man’s hands there.

“Come what may, Credence. Let him know. If I should die from his wrath, I will still love you. Until my dying day.”

He said it often. Added honey to the words which were already sweet with love. And that love coloured the world with many tones that either couldn’t see before. The way an autumn leaf danced down to rainy road, the way the music filled the streets of joyful Paris. So sudden was the change, the world seemed such a perfect place and moved with such a perfect grace.

And such a pleasure, Credence thought and so did Graves, it was to live. And life no longer was a needless waste. Why bother with the bitterness and pain when heart rejoices, wallows in the warmth of love. When Grindelwald, the Lord of Moulin Rouge and Graves’ supposed betrothed one, couldn’t see what writhing boiling love was made behind the curtains. And only silent witness, the yellow disk of moon, would know the world revolved around them.

If there had to be a day for them to part, it wouldn’t truly keep their hearts in distance. For what are mountains, they can’t be all too high, and rivers can’t be way too wide for them to cross and meet. And let the sweetest song of their melded hearts sing on, and they would be like at each other’s side and never parted.

“Look, Credence,” Percival pointed at the gloomy sky where storm clouds gathered on one side and stars collided on another, “the night has come. And nothing warms my heart as much as knowing I can stay. And you will stay.”

“I love you,” Credence whispers in his lover’s mouth, his skin, his breath imprinted on a love-kissed arm.

“I love you too. I’ll love you till the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guessed the song? :)


End file.
